


Unicorn Boy on a Mission

by OMGISTHATFANFIC



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Kendra and Bracken kinda break up . . . ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGISTHATFANFIC/pseuds/OMGISTHATFANFIC
Summary: So in this Bracken goes to a school to find Kendra Sorenson, a fairy kind who doesn't know what she is, and has no clue about anything outside the mortal world.





	Unicorn Boy on a Mission

Bracken’s P.O.V.

“Yes, she has a powerful radiance,” the Fairy Queen said for the third time. Bracken was still confused.

He questioned, “Ummm. Mother? What if I can’t find her?”

“Oh, you will” the Fairy Queen assured her only son. “You’ll know it when you see her. Remember. Her name is Kendra Sorenson. Bring her back here once she knows the truth. If she is having trouble, take her to her grandparents. The ones that work at Fablehaven.” Bracken was still confused. His mother, the one and only Fairy Queen wanted him to track down some human girl and teach her the secrets of the secret preserves and all that. Then bring her to the Fairy Kingdom where no human has ever gone before. Geez.

“My mother must be insane, “Bracken muttered under his breath. Bracken stepped into the bustling school. “Wow.” he whispered. This place was crowded. And smelly. How could a fairykind person go here five days a week? She must be crazy too. Bracken thought as he checked the school schedule that his mother has gave him. He turned right in a room labeled, “Room 209.”

The old person standing at the front of the class asked, “Excuse me, young man? I have never seen you around here. Are you new to this school?” Bracken cursed under his breath.

“Uh- yeah! I’m Bracken. Bracken… umm.” Bracken racked his brain for a human last name. “Bracken White.” Bracken turned to face the young kids all staring at him. He noticed a shy looking girl at the back of the classroom. She was radiant. Really radiant. She must be it. Bracken thought, as he stepped towards an empty desk that was right next to the girl’s.

Making his way down the aisle, he heard a few girls whisper and giggle. “The new boy is hot.” Bracken ignored them and plopped down on his chair. He turned left to look at the girl. “Kendra” he remembered.

He leaned closer and whispered, “Psst! Kendra!” Kendra looked startled.

“How did you know my name?!” she whisper demanded.

Uh oh. Bracken frantically replied, “I saw your notebook.”

“Oh.” Kendra relaxed. “What do you want?” Bracken stumbled. He should probably just tell her right away. No. He should start letting Kendra trust her, and then reveal the secret. They could become friends!

Bracken stammered. “I… want to know… what class this is.” Kendra was confused.

“It’s Math.” and pointed to the SMARTboard at the front of the classroom. In bold letters, it wrote, “Welcome to Math Class.”Bracken blushed. Kendra asked quietly, “Did you come from another country? You seem a little… different.”

Bracken shrugged. “Well, sort of. Anyways, who is the teacher?” Kendra laughed a little. She looked cute. Damn it! He wasn't supposed to think thing like that! 

“He’s Mr. Perkins. He’s almost 70 years old and is close to retiring. He’s pretty grumpy, especially when you’re rude to him.”

“Wow.” Bracken thought. “He looks so old for someone who’s so young.” Kendra looked puzzled at Bracken outburst.

“What do you mean young?”

“I meant old.” Bracken corrected. He remembered that humans had short lifespans. Bracken realized that his mother had gave him a school schedule with all the same classes as Kendra had. He had to attend a French class. He was lost. French was so different from fairy languages, and what was the point of adding in random letters that made no sound anyways? Bracken asked Kendra for help, and he realized that she was smart too. It was still kind of hard to look directly at Kendra Sorenson, since she was so bright.

At lunch, Bracken ate the lunch that he brought with himself. One of his sisters had warned him about public school cafeteria food, and Bracken did not want to take any chances. During lunch, Bracken sat with Kendra and some of her friends in one of the far corners of the table. Kendra appeared to be pretty shy. Bracken decided to start seeing if Kendra showed any sign of being fairykind.

He asked slowly. “Has anything...weird happened to you? Ever?”

Kendra looked surprised and whispered, “You wouldn’t believe me.”

“I think I would.” Bracken whispered back.

“I sometimes think I see fairies flying around outside. I can also hear what they are saying. And one time, this weird ugly boy came to my class named Casey, but everyone said he was good-looking.” Kendra said. “I think I’m hallucinating, but the doctor told me there’s nothing wrong. I know you’re going to think I’m crazy.”

“No. I believe you. I see fairies too.” Bracken assured her.

Kendra was suspicious. “You’re just trying to make me feel better.” And with that, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Throughout the whole day, Kendra and Bracken didn't speak about this again, though he tried to bring it up a few times. By the time the last bell rang, signaling that school was over, Bracken was exhausted. Who knew how humans could live through that? Bracken went home to the Fairy Kingdom.

The Fairy Queen asked, “How did it go?”

Bracken replied, “It was fine Mother. Kendra seems smart and kind.”

The Fairy Queen warned. “Don’t get too attached to her. When you succeed, you’ll have to leave her to her own devices.”

“I understand.” Bracken said.

Days passed. Bracken started to enjoy being around Kendra. It was because Kendra seemed really sweet, and she was brave in some ways. She would be a great asset to the Fairy Kingdom. Bracken suddenly wondered where Kendra would go once she learned the truth about her powers. He hoped that she would keep in touch with him and continue being a good friend.

22 days after Bracken had met Kendra, Bracken decided that he start working on the job his mother had assigned him to do. Bracken awkwardly said, “So, Kendra, do you believe in magic and fantasy?”

“What kind of question is that!? No way…. Maybe. It would explain why I keep seeing fairies.”

“And are those fairies… self-obsessed? You can hear them talk, can you?”

Kendra looked nervous. “Um, yes? Why do you want to know? How do you know?!”

Shoot. “Nothing!” Bracken said frantically, and looked around for a way to change the subject. A poster was hanging behind Kendra. “What are you doing about the … Valentines Dance?” Kendra’s mood changed to being embarrassed.

“Well, I was thinking about skipping it, but I might go if someone asked me…” Her voice trailed off. Bracken was relieved. Phew. She wasn’t suspicious anymore. I should tell her when we’re alone. Bracken thought, looking around at the noisy and crowded cafeteria. A few days later, Bracken asked Kendra something else.

“Kendra?”

“What, Bracken?”

“Do you think that the fairies you see are real?”

“No. Fairies aren’t real, but the ones I see look really, really realistic. I don’t see them that much anyways, they’re always staying close to certain areas. It’s just dumb hallucinations. No big deal.” If only you knew. Suddenly, a boy Bracken recognized as the one who cried when he beat him in badminton suddenly appeared behind Kendra. Bracken remembered his name to be Lucas.

Lucas looked at Kendra, ignoring Bracken, “Kendra, do you want to be my partner for the chemistry project?” Kendra immediately blushed and looked sideways at Bracken. Then she blushed again and looked back at Lucas.

“I think… maybe.” Kendra looked again at Bracken. “Unless I have another partner that I’m supposed to be with.” Lucas narrowed his eyes at Bracken. Bracken pretended not to notice. Did she mean that she wanted me as a partner? Bracken surprisingly felt happy and cheerful. Do I like her? Bracken asked himself. Maybe I do. It’s just a silly crush. Mother would never allow it. Even after his thoughts, Bracken still couldn’t shake the idea of Kendra liking him back. Stop it. Bracken reprimanded himself. You’re here to convince a human girl of magical creatures and secret preserves, not get a silly crush on her. Focus. But no matter how hard Bracken thought, he could not shake the image of Kendra smiling down on him.

When the day ended, Bracken came home to the Fairy Queen. His mother questioned him, “Bracken, do you like Kendra?” Bracken faltered, knowing that his mother had already read his mind. “I would prefer that you like her. She has a kind heart, but try to get rid of the feelings you have for her. She is important to this world, and I would not like any internal feelings stop her from being an asset.” He nodded, making a mental note of it. Time to focus on convincing Kendra.

Two months after Bracken first meeting Kendra, he decided it was time to act. After school, as he and Kendra walked out of their last period, Bracken grabbed Kendra’s arm and demanded, “Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Sure,” she replied, “What’s up?”

“Um, I don’t know how to explain this, but you’re special.”

Kendra looked puzzled, then blushed. “Thank you?”

Bracken stammered, “ I mean, special special, like special powers special.”

“What do you mean?” Kendra asked. “Are you saying that I’m weird?” Kendra looked a little hurt.

“No! You’re awesome!” Bracken said quickly. “You just have special- well, I’m just saying that the fairies you see are real. Very real.”

Kendra looked speechless. “Wh-wh-what do you mean, real? I already told you that I’m hallucinating.”

“No! You’re not hallucinating. I see them too, and I’m even related to some of them. To tell the truth, I’m a unicorn.”

Kendra smiled. “Ha, ha. Very funny. You don’t look like a unicorn.”

“This is just my human form. I can read your mind by touching your hand you know. Want to see? Just think of anything random and I’ll say it.”

Kendra smirked a teeny bit. “Yeah right. I’d like to see you try.” Bracken took her hand and searched through her mind. He read Seth Sorenson is a reckless idiot. Bracken said what he read in her mind.

Kendra looked surprised. “H-h-h-h-h-” Bracken grinned his cute smile.

“I just blew your mind didn’t I?”

“Just a lucky guess.” Kendra shrugged. “I’ll make it harder this time.” Kendra held out her hand for Bracken to touch it. Bracken read Macaroni and cheese is disgusting, but pancakes are way better. Bracken repeated it, and Kendra looked at him with her mouth open.

“I believe you.” Bracken was also surprised. He had expected it to be much harder to convince her. “What do I do now?” Kendra asked. “Now that I’m not normal.”

“You are normal!” Bracken said. “Just…” Bracken explained all the different creatures, worlds, abilities, Zzyzx the demon prison, people and secret preserves that were invisible to the world of humans.

When Bracken was done, Kendra was speechless. “I’m now supposed to go to Fablehaven and help the Fairy Kingdom? How will my parents react?”

“They’re not supposed to know about… this.”

“Oh. But how will I be able to get away from them without being suspicious. I don’t even know where a fairy shrine is. “

“It’s simple.” Bracken explained. “My mother will have a fairy or other creature guide you to the fairy realm, and they will handle everything.”

“You’re not coming with me? I thought that you were supposed to stay with you. Aren’t you my ‘guardian’?” Bracken realized that he would have to leave Kendra at Fablehaven.

“Well, I might see you, when you come to the Fairy Realm.”

 

Kendra’s P.O.V.

I’m never going to see Bracken, ever? Kendra kept repeating these words inside her head. Ever? Kendra had a liked Bracken. He was intelligent, smart, and really cute. What’s not to like? He’s perfect. Kendra argued. Maybe a little too perfect. She sighed.

Bracken suddenly looked up. “The truth is, I like you, Kendra. And I don’t want to leave you.”

Kendra’s insides were screaming. HE LIKES ME! Kendra then told him, “Um… I like you too. Like, like, like you.” Bracken’s smile was adorable. His pearly whites were gleaming in a way she had never seen them. He was also blushing really hard, but it was . . . silver? Well, he did say he was a unicorn . . .

“Really?” he asked.

“Uh-huh.” Kendra said slowly, smiling the biggest smile she had ever seen. She could hear the fairies behind them whispering, but she didn’t care. He likes me! Kendra giggled to herself. Bracken grinned. After a long time of Kendra and Bracken smiling at each other and blushing. Then Kendra looked up and asked, “So what do we do, now that we’ve revealed that we liked each other? Are we going to stay together?” Kendra got a sudden idea, “You could stay with me! Why didn’t I think of that earlier?!”

Bracken looked uneasy. “I don’t know. My mother would not approve.”

Kendra suddenly felt fierce. “Who cares what your mother thinks?”

Bracken looked offended. “Do you even know who my mother is?” he asked a little too intensely. “You haven’t even met her and you’re already defying her orders!”

“Uh, she hasn’t told you yet that you couldn’t stay with me. Right?”

“Well, sort of. And it doesn’t matter. I’ll come and visit you when you’re at Fablehaven.”

Kendra looked sad. “But you’ll be out doing ‘top-secret’ stuff.” Bracken gave her a half smile.

“That doesn’t matter, does it? When we see each other, then we’ll make the most out of it.” Kendra felt angry at Bracken.

Did their two-minute relationship mean nothing to him? It meant everything to her. “You know what?” Kendra snapped. “I don’t think you’re really worth it anymore. I won’t see you anyways, and besides, you’re not really caring about how I feel right now.” Kendra knew she was lying, but that didn’t stop her from stomping away across the school grounds, looking back only once to see the crestfallen face on the boy she used to like.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? This was written by the same friend of mine who wrote "Lisa Hudgens" in Hi, Percabeth. Im just gonna say thnx for the kudos on her behalf. She also says that she might write another chapter, so YAY!!!!!!! BTW I LOVE Brackn's silver blush. Also, the confession and ending is a little bit . . . but my friend (and myself) hopes you like it anyway. My goal in life: GET ALL MY FRIENDS INTO FANFICTION!!!!! XD. And I LOVE the nickname "Unicorn Boy" for Bracken. My friends gave me that idea when they got me to read Fablehaven. Anyway . . . . . . thnx for reading.


End file.
